


Harness

by Canada2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, You're Welcome, basically tommyinnit on a child leash because he is a child, no one wanted to do it, several minor characters as well, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/Canada2
Summary: Tommy as a child was a lot to handle, so Philza Minecraft came up with a solution.A/N:my keyboard is sticky, so some spelling mistakes or mis-capitalization.no relationships (thats gross fam)only friends
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Harness

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to take this into my own hands. I have requested this, I don't know how many times. So I decided to give it a shot.
> 
> also if you see any mistakes, let me know. My keyboard has sticky keys because i split soda on it and haven't successfully cleaned it yet.

It started when Tommy was a child. Well, more of a child than he is currently.

When Phil had adopted Tommy at the young age of four, he was always causing problems. (He hasn’t changed much.) He would always be breaking things or writing scribbling on the walls, he was just being chaotic in general. But the worst thing, the one thing that still makes Philza Minecraft heart race to this day, is when Tommy goes into public.

Don’t mistake this for Phil being embarrassed of Tommy, ~~_not that he isn’t_~~ , no, Tommy just disappears. Phil doesn’t have enough fingers and toes to count the amount of times he has taken Tommy to the store and spent two hours looking for the small child. 

Phil, being the worrying dad he is, came up with a solution. And this is a tactic he still uses today, and encourages others to use as well.

  
  
  


A leash.

  
  
  
  


The Leash Tactic has changed and evolved as Tommy got older and stronger, but it still works nonetheless.

It started out as a piece of rope tied around his waist, and depending on who uses it, it is still quite effective. But that method started to leave bruises on his waist given how excitable he is, Phil then switched to a backpack. It’s nothing special, just a small chest, ~~used for donkeys~~ , and a lead tied to it. And that's the method Philza uses to this day, it’s a slightly bigger bag, but it’s reliable.

That being said,

Not everyone knew this when meeting TommyInnit for the first time.

~~~~

Dream was to say the least, tired. 

He, at the end of a long day, decided to add TommyInnit to his server. 

It. Was. A. Mistake.

This kid has endless energy. Running from build to build, destroying blocks killing George and Himself, and claiming everything he sees as his own. There was no controlling this kid! 

Dream, running out of options, before kicking him from the server, called on Tubbo, just two days after letting Tommy onto his server. 

Not five minutes after white-listing Tubbo, did he meet him at the spawn chunks with George and Sapnap..

“-ats what we’re dealing with. He just won’t stop. I did some digging, and found out you two have been friends for a few years. I figured you could balance him out, and if you can’t. I’ll just have to kick him from the server.” Tubbo nodded along seriously.

“Have you tried contacting his brothers?”

“...He has family?” George asked, Sapnap elbowed him. “Of course he does, he had to come from somewhere, dumbass.”

“Boys.” Dream warned, before turning back to Tubbo. “What do you’d think they suggest? I really don’t want to white-list more people if I don’t have to, and I kinda want to keep him around.” Tubbo took a few minutes to think about the situation, before coming up with a solution.

  
  
  


“Do you have a rope?”

  
  


They didn’t windup having any extra rope, but Tubbo did have a strip of green cloth. After that, Tommy did still cause chaos and destruction, but not as much as before. 

_And as new people were added to the server, it wasn’t uncommon to see two boys walking the Prime Path with their wrists tied together with green cloth._

~~~

Vikkstar was tired and done. 

The MCC was a total flop, and he had no problem blaming it on the hyperactive kid he was forced to team with.

He didn’t hate TommyInnit, but the kid was simply too much. Running and yelling, bothering other teams asking for autographs or just yelling profanities at them. He didn’t even know where the kid was half of the time! 

Tommy was a lot.

Honestly, he had no clue how other teams had handled him in the past.

Oh, Wait.

_They didn’t._

One doesn’t simply handle TommyInnit. You can’t it’s literally impossible, and his friends and other contestants agreed.

“Dude is just pure energy.”

“He’d be cute if he wasn’t so annoying. I mean I love him-”

“I’m always so worried that he’s gonna wind up on my team, he’s a great fighter. But-”

“What we need is a leash.”

The last one had the small group laughing. Can you imagine? The pure source of energy, TommyInnit, on a leash? Vikkstar chuckled as he took a drink. Inconceivable.

He made eye contact with the man across the table, Technoblade. Without blinking, the man chugged the last of his drink and slammed the cup on the table. The man next to him, Wilbur Soot, jumped. Which caused Philza Minecraft, on his other side, to laugh. 

“Ready to head out, Tech?” Technoblade grumbled something under his breath, “I’ll take that as a yes. Let me gather our things.” Turning back to the group, Phil said his goodbyes as Wilbur and Techno began to pack up.

“Sorry, fellas. Gotta get the boys home, Big guys’ a lil’ sleepy.” he said as he rubbed Technos back. “Good game today boys.” He stood up and leaned across the table, hand extended. One by one, they all shook it and said there compliments and goodbyes.

Just as the trio had finished packing up, the door to the bar they’d been occupying opened and two boys ran in.

TommyInnit and Tubbo_.

Great…

Vikk gave an involuntary whimper and CaptainSparklez sympathetically patted him on the back. The whole group gave him pity looks. He was just tired, and didn’t really want to deal with Tommy right now.

It wasn’t long before the boys saw him, giving twin squeals of excitement.

“VIKKSTAR!”

“CAPTAIN!!”  
  


Well, maybe not twin squeals for him. It was pretty funny to see Sparklez flush with embarrassment.

The boys made their way over talking the whole time,

“TELL TUBBO HERE-”

“TELL TOMMY-”

**“THAT THERE’S NO WAY-”**

“CAPTAINSPARKLEZ-”

“VIKKSTAR-”

**“IS BETTER THAN YOU!”**

Vikk rubbed his temples, he was getting a headache. Probably not really from Tommy, but it is one heck of a coincidence. Thankfully, he was saved from having to say anything by Technoblade, as soon as the boys were close enough, he swiftly brought his arm up and Tommy smashed his face right into it, bringing himself and Tubbo down.

The quick thinking on Technos part brought a round of laughter to the table. Except for Phil, who smacked Techno upside the head and turned to the boys on the floor, helping them up.

Another laugh left Vikkstar, when he noticed the rope connecting Tubbo to Tommy. _It must be how he’d fallen with Tommy._

“Aw, Tech! Now they’re gonna have rashes! And boys, this is exactly why we don’t tie things around your waist.” The three boys all rolled their eyes, but didn’t say anything, as Wilbur and Phil untied the ropes hidden under their shirts.

They still didn’t say anything, other than a slight wince, when Phil applied a cream on the rope burn they both had gotten.

It wasn’t until Wilbur began unpacking a leather harness that Tommy began talking. 

“Woah, woah. I thought that you said I could walk by myself back? I am not putting that on just for the trip home!” He crossed his arms and took a few steps back.

Meanwhile, the group was watching on with peaked interest. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes as he beckoned Tommy forward, 

“That was before we decided to get dinner at Hypixel. Arms up.” Eager for dinner, Tommy did as was told, and began rambling about food to Tubbo, who was being fitted in a belt attached to Technos waist.

For some reason, Vikkstar wasn’t really processing anything, until Philza pulled a lead out of his inventory and clipped it to the back of Tommys harness.

He wanted to start laughing, but he couldn’t. He was in too much shock. 

They actually put him on a leash.

What

The

Fuck?

He watched on as the family once again began packing up and storing things in their inventory. He watched as Tommy and Tubbo got caught up in conversation, and started to walk away, but a small tug on Tommys back and Tubbos pants stopped them from walking more than a few feet away.

That’s all it took?

Are you serious?

Vikk looked back to the group, they were just as shocked as him. Just sitting in stunned silence. Noxite was the one to break the silence that had gone on too long.

“Should I add a leash to the inventory of those who are teamed with Tommy next time?”

  
  


_They didn’t. Not because it was a bad idea, but because it wouldn’t have been fair to anyone who had been teamed with TommyInnit in the past. Maybe next year._

_That didn't stop CaptainSparklez from bringing a leash of his own when he teamed with Tubbo in MCC 11._

_~~~~~~_

When Wilbur joined the Dream SMP, the first thing he did was craft Tommy a harness he could wear at all times. He made it for two reasons:

First, it helps anyone who wants to hang out with Tommy but he keeps wandering off. Poor BadBoyHalo, he just wants to hangout, but Tommy gets distracted and wanders off. And either he gets lost, or he forgets what he was doing and leaves.

Second, their family is actually trying to lean Tommy _off_ of the Leash. Which is pretty contractility to the first reason, but they hope that since Tommy was so used to the leash and harness combination, that wearing the harness will trick him into thinking the leash is there and not wander off. 

Everyone on the SMP was made aware of the plan, it was simple and it worked well. When hanging out with Tommy, or going one where with him, either hook on a lead _or_ pull on the metal loop on the back of his harness to make him _think_ they hooked on a lead.

It worked for a long time, until new people were added to the server. It had been going on so long, they forgot to brief them on the situation. It was fine for, awhile. It wasn’t long before Tommy started to walk a little too far and left, or was left behind while distracted and never caught up. Slowly but surely, all progress they made fell apart.

No one had done for said anything, until after Dream had added a mod to the Server.

The Three Lives Mod.

The owner of the server adds the mod and puts a timer on it. You get three lives, that’s it. If you die all three times before the timer finishes you get kicked from the server, permanently. 

Dream had put it on by mistake, but everyone was chill and rolled with it. It made everything more exciting. Besides, it only was gonna last for three days. It was fine. They had partners everyday to watch their back, it was fine.

.

.

Tommy lost two lives his first day. Fundy had been his partner.

  
  
  


His second day was spent inside with Eret, Wilbur and Niki. 

It was for the best.

  
  


The third day, he spent with Quackity. Which was a relief, away from the concerned looks and worried glances. They spent the day running around and generally having a good time. They were walking on the Prime Path, heading to have lunch with the others in the Bad Lands when it happened. 

They were traveling in a group, Wilbur and Dream, Tubbo and George, Quackity and Tommy. Tommy and Quackity goofing around with Tubbo and George a little behind discussing bees, while Dream and Wilbur watch on from the back.

“Hey man, maybe you shouldn’t run, what if you slip man?” Quackity called Tommy. Laughing Tommy turned around, still walking.

“AWW, am I making you nervous?“ He does a small spin before facing forward again.

“Tommy be careful!” Dream, Tubbo and Wilbur all called.

“Yes, please just walk normally!” Big Q weakly chuckled. Tommy laughed and turned around again. He kept walking.

“Listen, Big Man, the ladies will nev-” 

  
  


his foot met air.

“TOMMY!!”

  
  
  
  
  


Tubbo has never moved so fast in his life. He’d been watching Tommy since they got on the path, half distracted from the conversation he was having with George. He knew something was going to happen, so his hot bar was stuffed with slow falling potions, an axe, a bow, heath pots, food, a shield, and in his off hand, a leash. 

Just in case.

He was watching Tommy more closely after the warning Dream and Wilbur had also given Tommy. He saw his turn around, walk backwards too close to the edge, and as he saw Tommys foot hover in the air, Tubbo moved.

He threw a Splash Potion of Swiftness at his feet, another Potion of Slow Falling hit Tommy in the chest, and the leash quickly moved to his dominant hand.

Less than five seconds later, Tubbo was lying on his stomach, shoulder throbbing and Tommy, dangling from the leash Tubbo somehow managed to clip on in time.

For a mew moments no one moved, 

No one spoke.

Then, Tommy broke the silence.

“TUBBO!! MY FRIEND! HOLy shIT!” That got the remainder of their party into motion, George taking the leash from Tubbo, Dream and Wilbur running forward to pull Tommy up, and   
Quackity handling Tubbo. All the while, Tommy freaked out, “YOU WEre sO FAst. FUcK.” 

Quackity was shaking

Dream was shaking

George was shaking

Wilbur was shaking

Tommy was shaking

Tubbo,

Tubbo was crying.

He leapt forward and clung to Tommy, crying into his shoulder. And as what just happened hit Tommy, he clung to Tubbo as well, and cried almost as hard.

  
  


_Tommy never walked backward on the Path to the Bad Lands again. He still does it everywhere else._

_The mod timer ran out, and was disabled._

~~~~


End file.
